Crafting Outposts
'Thestran Crafting Outposts' Veskal's Exchange Chunk: Veskal's Exchange, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Leth Nurae Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Leth Nurae Southwatch Chunk: Southwatch, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Just off the path through the chunk. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Bordinar's Cleft Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Bordinar's Cleft *+60/+48/+36/+30 New Targonor *+60/+48/+36/+30 Thestran Watch Fisher's Pen Chunk: Ocean Watch, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Extreme southeast corner of the chunk. Head north on the road from Tursh, and when the road enters the Ocean Watch chunk, head south away from the road. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Tursh and Rindol Field Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Tursh Village *+30/+24/+18/+15 Rindol Field *+30/+24/+18/+15 Thestran Watch Wardship of the Sleeping Moon Chunk: Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Right next to the Celestine Ward riftway. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Leth Nurae Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Leth Nurae Konarthi Point Chunk: Konarthi Point, Thestra. Location inside chunk: On the coast. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Halgarad Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Dahknarg Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Halgarad *+30/+24/+18/+15 Dahknarg Charbrook Village Chunk: Shoreline Ruins, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Middle of the chunk. When on the road from Misthaven travelling towards Deebs, when the road enters this chunk and veres off west by northwest, when you reach the gate tower, turn northeast, going off the road, and the village is not far away. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Thestra Artisans 'Qalian Crafting Outposts' Refugee Camp Chunk: Jharru Flats, Qalia. Location inside chunk: In the middle. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Khal Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 The City of Khal *+30/+24/+18/+15 Khal Foreign Quarter Tar Janashir Chunk: Tar Janashir, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Mekalia Artisans *+120/+96/+72/+60 Mekalia *+60/+48/+36/+30 The City of Khal *+60/+48/+36/+30 Upside Alliance *-2/-2/-2/-1 Forces of General Irinas Ulaben Desert Sun Trading Post Chunk: The Infineum Plateaus, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Close to the eastern river bank, southern end. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Hathor Zhi Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Hathor Zhi Western Winds Trading Post Also known as "Ligor's Camp" or "Nyrgard". Chunk: Dragon's Backbone, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Shoreline. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans *+36/+24/+12/+6 Lomshir Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Lomshir *+60/+48/+36/+30 Dark Horse Downs *-2/-2/-2/-1 Morduma Varanthari Afrit Also known as "Southern Qalian Trading Post". Chunk: Afrit, Qalia. Location inside chunk: Right next to the riftway. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Qalian Artisans 'Kojani Crafting Outposts' Tawar Galan Chunk: Tawar Galan, Kojan. Location inside chunk: Shoreline. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Kojani Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Martok Clan *+60/+48/+36/+30 Port of Martok *+60/+48/+36/+30 Ca'ial Brael *+30/+24/+18/+15 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+60/+48/+36/+30 City of Tanvu *+12/+12/+12/+6 Tursh Village *+12/+12/+12/+6 City of Khal Note: The "City of Tanvu" rewards above need re-confirmation. Varryn's Watch Chunk: Varryn Dunes, Qalia. Location inside chunk: On the eastern river bank, northern end. *+36/+24/+12/+6 Kojani Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 Martok Clan *+60/+48/+36/+30 Port of Martok *+60/+48/+36/+30 Ca'ial Brael *+30/+24/+18/+15 Tawar Galan - Foreign Visitation Area *+60/+48/+36/+30 City of Tanvu *+12/+12/+12/+6 Tursh Village *+12/+12/+12/+6 City of Khal Note: Yes, these are exactly the same as the Tawar Galan faction rewards. Note: The "City of Tanvu" rewards above need re-confirmation. West Phoenix Tower, The Deebs Chunk: The Deebs, Thestra. Location inside chunk: Western side of the chunk, south of the Western Deeb Bridge. It has everything you need, but this is indeed a tiny outpost! *+36/+24/+12/+6 Kojani Artisans *+60/+48/+36/+30 New Targonor *+60/+48/+36/+30 Thestran Watch